The Day::
by Katty Chan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi é uma agente secreta muito dedicada, é tem uma paixão impossivel por Inuyasha, vejam a fic! Pessima em Resumos!. Ela tá bem melhor que esse Resumo!


INTRODUÇÃO

Sexy, garotas essa é a única palavra pra "ele", o melhor agente secreto de Tókio. Seu nome? Ah, essa eu conto só depois de descreve-lo. Olhos dourados, tórax perfeito, um traseiro maravilhoso, cabelos prateados e as maravilhosas orelhas de cachorro na cabeça.

Estamos no ano de 2.015, o crime no mundo está pior desde o começo do século XXI, entrei na corporação em 2.007 com apenas 18 anos, sei que devem estar extremamente surpresos, mais é que eu sabia mexer em armas como ninguém, o meu interesse em ser policial federal era enorme, gosto muito de ajudar as pessoas e manobro armas, facas como ninguém.

Os homens quando me vêem passando pelos corredores da federação secreta de Tókio, enlouquecem, alguns assoviam, outros, caem de suas cadeiras, alguns olham discretamente, e outros babam como cachorros sem dono.

Muitas mulheres me invejam, essa é a verdade. Dizem que o meu corpo foi esculpido por Deuses, de tão formoso que são as coxas, pernas, traseiro e seios perfeitos. Dizem que os meus olhos são a armas fatais de quando um homem olha pra mim, mesmo ele ser de cor castanho escuro.

Meu nome e Kagome Higurashi, 26 anos, nascida em Tókio... mais agora vamos parar de falar de mim e falar "dele". Que delicia de homem! Ótimo para renascer os desejos mais ocultos de uma mulher. Seus olhos dizem tudo o que sente, raiva, medo, paixão...tesão...Nunca me encontrei com ele uma vez sequer, mais é isso que todas dizem. Tenho uma foto em um dos meus arquivos no computador dele, mais ele não sabe, afinal, eu consegui de uma amiga minha, que e caidinha pelo meio irmão dele, Sesshoumaru. 28 anos. O nome dela e Rin Kinomoto. 21 anos. Entrou aqui cedo também, ela meche na área de computação da corporação, e é muito eficiente.

Outra pessoa que trabalha muito aqui e a minha melhor amiga Sango Himura, 25 anos. Vive reclamando do seu parceiro Miroku Sato. 27 anos. Que apesar de paquerar muitas mulheres da corporação, e as que salvam de todos os perigos, pedindo-as que tenham um filho com ele, e é exatamente por isso que ele sempre chega de cara roxa depois de suas missões com Sango.

Bom, acho que estou falando demais dos meus amigos, e não falando do homem mais lindo do mundo, ou melhor, do meio-yokai mais lindo do mundo. Vivemos em um mundo estranho depois da queda do cometa em 2007. Milhares do que nos humanos no começo chamávamos de "monstros" saíram desse cometa, um pedaço do planeta que eles moravam. Meio Yokais, Yokais, Pulgas que falam, Monstros estranhos que voam e rastejam pela terra vieram desse cometa, "monstros" bons e ruins, mais que com o tempo, achamos elas boas, é que como um ser humano, possuíam sentimentos.

"Ele" foi um desses seres que saiu de dentro do cometa, no mundo dele, ele era o príncipe, seu pai e sua mãe falecidos em seu planeta, rei e rainha, seu meio irmão também era príncipe, e por isso hoje, ele é o vici-lider da corporação.

Investiguei muito sobre a vida dele, e isso me fez me apaixonar e ter mais desejos com ele do que com os antigos homens com os quais eu namorei. Eu sei que ele tem o rostinho malvado, mais ao mesmo tempo, um rosto inocente, um rosto de criança, que precisa de um amparo, ah querido ... Porque nunca veio me conhecer? Acho que é porque vai se casar com a Srª. Kikyo Onigumo daqui a alguns meses. Queria tanto ter uma missão com você... Já pensou...eu...você... sozinhos...

- Higurashi compareça a minha sala por favor? – ouvi a voz do chefe soar no grande salão aonde trabalhávamos ( sabe aquele lugar aonde tinha a corporação secreta de MIB homens de preto? E exatamente igual.¹). Fui a sala do chefe tranquilamente, eu usava um vestido tomara que caia curto preto com detalhes em vermelho colado ao corpo, uma sandália da mesma cor e maquiagem preta com um batom vermelho chamativo, para que pudesse realçar os meus lábios, o meu cabelo estava de lado, raramente usava brincos, os que usava era como se fosse uma gota de chuva, só que preta, e os detalhes ficaram por conta dos pequenos diamantes.

Quando cheguei na sala tive uma surpresa! Ele! Ele estava lá! Só fiquei eufórica por dentro, mais por fora, o meu sorriso que quase nunca alguém desconhecido via, estava morto até mesmo pra essa ocasião, por favor, não me matem, mais esse é o meu jeito de ser.

- Senhorita Higurashi, este é Inuyasha Taisho – olhei o dos pés a cabeça, e o cumprimentei.

- É um enorme prazer conhece-lo Sr. Taisho. – estendi a mão e Inuyasha fez o mesmo, apertei a mesma.

Ficamos nos entreolhando por alguns segundos, ate o Sr. Miouga, pigarrear.

- Bom, Srª. Kagome Higurashi, como toda a corporação sabe, o Sr. Inuyasha, desde o inicio da sua profissão aqui na corporação, sempre foi acompanhado de sua futura esposa, Kikyo Onigumo, mais a mesma tirou licença ², para que pudesse pensar mais no seu futuro etc. E sei que está sem parceiro a 1 mês...

- Miouga...Eu sei me virar meu caro... – disse Inuyasha, sentando-se em uma cadeira em frente a mesa de Miouga ( Haviam duas cadeiras na frente da mesa ).

- Não Inuyasha! Você não ira fazer missões sozinho, até porque é proibido, sempre tem de ter um parceiro ou uma parceira... – disse Miouga seriamente com Inuyasha – E é por isso que chamei a Srª. Kagome. Sabemos que ela é muito eficiente, ocupa o 2º lugar em eficiência, Sr. Inuyasha. Então, para essa missão ela a acompanhara.

- Sr. Miouga, tenho que discordar em uma de suas palavras. – disse me sentando na ultima cadeira que estava vazia, e cruzando as minhas pernas, Inuyasha pode as ver perfeitamente, pois o vestido havia encurtado um pouco mais. – Eu sou tanto eficiente igual a Srª. Kikyo, ou posso ser até melhor que ela. – Olhei pra Inuyasha sedutoramente, e vi que ele ainda olhava para as minhas pernas – Não e mesmo...Sr.Taisho? – ele olhou de imediato para o meu rosto e para o Sr. Miouga.

- Discordo! Se a Srª. Higurashi é tão boa assim, porque ela não teve um parceiro arranjado de imediato Sr. Miouga? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Porque falta agentes novos Sr. Inuyasha, o mundo está bem ruin e devemos ter cautela ao contratar alguém para esse tipo de serviço secreto... Mais não tem como discutir, e essa missão precisa ser realizada com urgência.

- Porque Sr. Miouga, e tão grave assim? – perguntei, agora mudando o cruzamento das pernas, e fazendo com que o vestido encurtasse mais, só que foi bem pouco.

- A missão e de nível A+ ³, Srª. Kagome – por dentro estava assustada, mais resolvi ficar tranqüila, seria minha segunda missão A+, na primeira quase fracassei, mais prefiro nem lembrar. – Vocês terão de juntar 50 fragmentos da jóia Shiko no Tama, localizado em vários pontos do mundo. 10 se encontram na China, 10 no Brasil, 10 nos Estados Unidos, 5 México, 5 Itália, 9 Japão – Tókio, 1 na Austrália. – Acrescentou.

- Essa missão me parece de nível C – Miouga... – falou Inuyasha pegando um copo e o enchendo de wisk.

- Seria, se o Naraku não estivesse por trás disso... – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

- O que o Naraku quer com uma simples jóia repartida em 50 pedacinhos? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Não é uma jóia comum, ela da poderes que você não imagina, desconhecidos por humanos, yokais, mais acho que o nosso amigo mais sua gangue sabe quais os poderes que podem ser encontrados naquela jóia...então...Inuyasha e Kagome vocês precisão pegar esses fragmentos antes de Naraku.

- Não me parece ser tão difícil – menti.

- Concordo plenamente Srª. Kagome. – disse Inuyasha sorrindo maliciosamente olhando agora para os meus seios, ele não para de me olhar não?

- Sr. Inuyasha, ficaria muito agradecida, se NÃO olhasse nem pras minhas pernas nem pros meus seios – vi o rosto dele ferver de raiva e virar bruscamente pro outro lado. – Obrigada – complementei agradecendo.

- Bom, e melhor vocês começarem agora... Tem um "aviãozinho", esperando vocês na sala de vôo, o maior com detalhes em preto é o de vocês.

Eu é Inuyasha nos levantamos e fomos a sala de controle, mais antes e claro, por educação, nos despedimos de Miouga. Que nos desejou sucesso na missão.

Enquanto andávamos até a sala de naves, Inuyasha me fez uma pergunta:

- Você sempre usa vestidos curtos? – revirei os olhos.

- Interessante, você é o primeiro que me pergunta isso... – disse – Mais sim... em maioria das vezes uso vestidos curtos, afinal, como dizem todos da corporação pra mim " O que e lindo tem que ser mostrado ". – ri.

- Mais eu acho melhor você usar vestidos mais longos Srª. Kagome, ou não responderei por meus atos... – falou olhando sedutoramente pra mim.

- E quem disse que eu tenho medo dos seus atos... – olhei pra ele e puxei ele pela gravata fazendo os nossos lábios nos encontrarem.

- Deveria ter... – falou Inuyasha, e por um impulso impulsivo ele me beijou.

Ta legal, o meio yokai mais gostoso do mundo me beijando, era pra eu estar pulando de felicidade, mais não, isso estava errado. Inuyasha era comprometido com a Srª. Kikyo, que e uma vaca... Mais o que eu posso fazer... Hm... Ele beija tão bem...

- Inuyasha... – disse me separando dele – Você tem noiva...

- Eu disse, você não escuta, se você usar um vestido longo, eu não vou fazer mais isso.

Estapeei minha mão na minha testa.

- Você pode se controlar muito bem Sr. Taisho, agora por favor mude seus modos. – falei.

- Como vou mudar os meus modos, se você esta usando um vestido curtíssimo...É que é muito atrativo para os olhos de qualquer um...

- Sr.Inuyasha, chegamos a sala de vôo. Wowwww – Olhei pro grande avião que se encontrava na sala de vôo, era realmente como Miouga descrevera, mais não era um aviãozinho?

- Que bom que não é mesmo um aviãozinho – Subimos as escadas do avião e quando entramos, ela foi tirada.

- Aiai... – falei entrando na área do piloto, e me sentando no lugar do mesmo que estava vazio.

- Eu acho melhor eu dirigir isso. – falou Inuyasha chegando na porta e retirando a gravata que usava junto com um palito preto.

- Eu sei dirigir isso Inuyasha, como o Sr. Miouga mesmo disse eu sou a segunda melhor agente que temos na corporação. Você acha que eu sou tão ineficiente assim? – perguntei.

- Acho.

- Então vai se surpreender. – falei ligando a nave. – E melhor colocar se sentar do meu lado e ver como eu piloto bem! Ai sim, você vai calar essa sua maldita boca é ver que eu sou tão boa como sua noiva.

- Duvido ... – ele se sentou do meu lado e colocou os cintos de segurança, eu fiz o mesmo.

- Então prepare-se para não duvidar mais de mim – sorri.

Os segundos iam passando: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1 e decolar!. A nave voou suavemente, o impacto de saída foi normal, Inuyasha ficou com a cara emburrada e eu ri.

- Viu no que da duvidar de uma mulher? – ri.

- Feh!

Eu espero que essa viagem seja um sucesso, e que tudo ocorra bem...Mais acho que do lado dele... Eu também não vou me segurar!

**Weee! Big Grills! **

**Como vão vocês??? Estou aqui mais uma vez com outra fic, eu sei eu só um tanto maluca, eu só gostaria que vocês lessem essa que eu fiz com o maior amor e carinho pra vocês, Um Verão Inesquecível não vai ser esquecido não, eu vou reposta-lo sim no dia prometido, é que estou tendo muitas provas e to deixando de fazer meu trabalho pra postar essa fic que ficou muito show! **

**Um grande beijo para as minhas miguxas que leram Um Verão Inesquecível.**

**Dedico essa fic a: Meu namorado, Meus filhos e Daniel e Samira, meus melhores amigos.**

**Um grande abraço.**

**K-Chan!**


End file.
